


Over

by overstrand_marcia_i



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Angst, F/M, Magyk, Other, marcilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overstrand_marcia_i/pseuds/overstrand_marcia_i
Summary: Marcia finds Milo cheating on her. The result is certainly not good for him.





	Over

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim any relation to the Septimus Heap franchise. All canon characters are credited to Angie Sage. This is simply fancontent, created for other fans.

Over:  
Marcilo One-Shot Fic

“How…dare you!”

Her voice rang out sharp and shrill in his ears, and Milo closed his eyes, the taste of Andrea’s perfume going stale in his mouth. He knew what he’d done. He knew it was over.

Marcia stormed into the bedroom and yanked a shirt of Milo’s off a chair. She threw it at the redheaded girl lying nearly naked with Milo, in _her_ bedroom, _their_ bedroom, with utter disgust. With her stomach churning, Marcia took a second look at the girl and saw she was nearly half Marcia’s age.

“Put _that_ on you disgusting _slut,”_ Marcia’s voice trembled with barely controlled rage, and it took all of her self-discipline not to hurt them both. Badly. “Milo. I will speak with you. _Now.”_

Milo tightened his bathrobe and reluctantly trailed behind Marcia. Purple sparks of pure energy swirled around her, physical evidence of what was coming to him.

As soon as they were out of earshot of _that girl,_ Marcia turned to face him abruptly, stopping him in his tracks. “Milo Banda. You get exactly thirteen seconds to explain yourself.” She narrowed her eyes at him and Milo shrank under her icy gaze.

“Marcia, I’m sorry,” he started, feeling sick. “It was only a few times, I promise! Let me defend myself! Look, I wish I’d never…Marcia!” Milo protested.

But with a wave of her hand and a muttered spell, Milo was forced silent. 

“Shut your mouth, you _heartless_ bastard. You don’t get to say another fucking word to me. Ever. We’re done. I can’t believe you. I don’t know how I’d ever been stupid enough to think you’d changed.” Marcia drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. “You’re no better than when we were teenagers with Cyrus. You never grew up, did you?”

The anger coursed through her veins with every word she spoke. “Milo…this better be the last I ever see of you or there will be hell to pay.” She yanked her two rings, a beautiful gold wedding band and an emerald engagement ring off her finger and threw them at his feet. “Goodbye.”

And with those last poignant, disgusted words, Marcia **Transported** back to the Castle.

——-

Marcia emerged in the Wizard Tower, terribly close to tears. The angry front she had put up was just that: a front. Deep down she knew that everything, _everything_ she had worked towards was gone. She didn’t know what to do. 

Marcia wandered aimlessly towards the stairs. She would talk to Septimus. Maybe he could help. They’d become very close friends since he had become ExtraOrdinary Wizard. Marcia hoped he might know what to do because she knew for damn sure she didn’t.

The door recognized her immediately and let her in, closing behind Marcia with a soft, respectful clunk. Fighting back tears fervently now, she took off her shoes and cloak and set them down on the bench by the door.

“Septimus?” she called out, hating the choked tone in her voice.

Marcia glanced up as the sound of soft footsteps entered the room. 

“Marcia! It’s so good to see you!” Septimus said, walking closer to her.

His voice was welcoming and soft, and Marcia could stand it no longer. She closed her eyes and tears slid down her cheeks.

Septimus looked at her uncomprehendingly for a second, confused. Then he led her gently to the sofa and sat down next to her, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Marcia…what happened?” he whispered.

She couldn’t speak, so she simply held out her trembling, bare left hand.

Septimus caught his breath in his throat. “You…?”

In one swift motion, Marcia wiped the tears from her face and turned to face Septimus. “It’s over, Septimus. Milo and I…we were doomed from the start, I might as well be honest here.” 

She looked down at the ground, the sharp sting of betrayal still ricocheting in her stomach. “Septimus, can I trust you with the truth here? Please…I don’t know what to do…” she trailed off sadly.

He nodded and so Marcia continued.

“Septimus, I went back to the tower and Milo was in my bed with this girl half my age and…” Marcia couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes anymore, and so she stared at the fire, a fresh wave of tears threatening to fall. “…and when I talked to him he said it had ‘only been a few times,’ as if that made it any better. And he didn’t sound sorry. Not really. I told him if he saw me again, it would be the last thing he ever regretted and then I threw the rings at his feet. And now I’m here and I don’t know what to do.” 

Marcia’s voice was flat and choked as she recounted the events to Septimus, whose eyes grew wide. 

“Fuck that bastard,” Septimus growled under his breath. “How _dare_ he do anything like that? How _dare_ he hurt you! I’ll kill him!”

Marcia just looked sad. “Septimus, while I appreciate the sentiment, I don’t think that is wise. I’m sick and tired of dealing with him. I’m done.” She spoke with such finality and firmness that she surprised even herself.

“It’s over.”


End file.
